145305-100-pvp-team-bots-ss-proof
Content ---- ---- If they're working on it then they will fix in 1 or 2 months | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- i'd watch a match like tbh lol. | |} ---- advertise ? i severely hope they boosting and not spamming from those bots they send into bgs. | |} ---- No idea i never seen them personally.. Would be hilarious though, epic fail. xD | |} ---- These are not pro tips, they are wrong tips. Here are some facts: Some people don't have level 50 characters, specially new F2P people. Bots are loose in lvl 50 BGs as well. Bots are swarming Daggerstone and Bloodsword as well. | |} ---- ---- ---- Good grief! | |} ---- and its not like they didn't know it would happen, they have all that data from launch after all :D | |} ---- Yeah, I got a HUGE pile of xp from a match that was over in 10 minutes, over half a level. It's great for leveling an alt. I just thought that I would provide documentation, since it was literally 100% bots on the other team. For the people that claim bots aren't that big a problem, you can just send them here now. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- As you can see, it's a universal problem. Edited October 26, 2015 by xRaymanx | |} ---- This is awful advice. Some people want to solely level through bgs and this is most likely discouraging new players. | |} ---- Oh that explains it - they just wanted to be like wow really hard :lol: Seriously though, devs can't create antibot system since wow? Is it really so hard (doesn't look like this seeing all those zeros tbh) or they don't really care? | |} ---- Exactly! The development team, the very people who's lives and careers are riding on this game's success ... they just don't care! That's pure brilliance and I feel bad that I didn't think of it first. That's gotta be the sole reason why nothing has been done in less than a week since the Bot Plague started. They just don't care! *eyeroll* | |} ---- It doesn't work as you think it works at all in game dev. People just do their job, things that they are said to do. Fixing "tickets" etc. And why do you sound so surprised? They have already failed at the first launch. You can call it bad management or smth, but most people just simply call it "dev's don't care", like in every single game around here. It's not literally they don't care, it like with lags - ofc they are trying to fix it, but... :rolleyes: | |} ---- I'm sorry, are you 40 years old or older? Have you been a professional graphic artist for over 20 years? Have you been in an industry from the moment it's born until the current day? Have been part of multi-million dollar projects? I am and I have and I continue to be to this day. Please don't ever think to tell me I don't know how things work. I am not some over-privileged, hyper-entitled man-boy who has never left mommy's basement, much less spent five minutes in the real world. Every assumption you've made in the last two posts is flat out wrong, and only displays that *you* don't know how things work in the real world. Edited October 26, 2015 by Tex Arcana | |} ---- replace grafic artist with software engineer and dollar with euro. thats me. hi! | |} ---- Hey there! And would you say that you were not only professionally, but also emotionally, invested in those massive projects? Did you lose sleep, stay up late, get an upset stomach when things weren't just right? Holy crap, I know I have made myself *crazy* at times when crunch-time was near or unforeseen circumstances seemed like it was going to cause the entire thing to come crashing down around my ears. Or did you just "not care" that your clients, co-workers and the entire damn world was watching? | |} ---- ---- ----